


too late to love

by Seiyofira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bouquet - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, I have no idea about flower meanings, Kidnapping, M/M, Someone dies again I apologize, Spirit Gate 4, Vomiting, light yandere, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Summary: Joey gets his Hanahaki disease removed before being fully rejected by Kaiba, who, only after, realizes what he actually feels. Spiralling into insanity, he didn't expect his life to cease so quickly.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	too late to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's my entry for Spirite Gate 4! The subject is loosely based on a conversation with two friends!
> 
> Prompt: Bouquet
> 
> I'm sorry for the pain, I love y'all still!

Another one thrown up; another one for the bouquet. This time, it was the last one that Joey would almost choke on. Carefully placing the tiger lily in the arrangement of flowers before him, he took a deep breath, feeling petals uncomfortably shift in his lungs. The disease was bad, but knowing that Seto Kaiba didn’t love him back the way he wanted to was worse.

Once Joey opened his eyes after the successful surgery, all of the emotions were gone, and with them, the flowers. Only the bouquet of blood-stained and smeared tiger lilies was what reminded him of the painful unrequited love.

It felt like a cruel joke when Kaiba felt like he had been shot by an arrow that pierced right through his chest, tearing his heart into shreds.

He loved Joey back, and he couldn’t admit it until it was too late.

But for Seto Kaiba, there was no too late, only too little effort. So he did what he could do best. Track down Joey. Demand love.

Joey refused. His feelings were carved out with the last tiny little petal he coughed up right after waking up from surgery.

Joey refused. Seto Kaiba didn’t accept, and his love turned into obsession, and shortly after, into lunacy. 

  
  


“Y-You don’t have to do this, Kaiba, please!” A futile plea. An unheard one. The shackles rattling against the metal bars, Joey begged for freedom. He couldn’t love Kaiba back, nor could he lie to him. Seto, delirious through insanity, slinked around Joey, repeating the same things again and again.

“He will eventually love me. He will. Time. Just. Time. Eventually he will. I’ll kill everyone who gets too close.”

“I can’t return your feelings, not after the surgery!”

“You will love me, you wi-” A pained choke stopped Kaiba's rambling mid-sentence.

First, there were petals, then blossoms, then whole flowers with stems and leaves. Kaiba threw them all up without stopping, and they awkwardly stacked in front of him, drenched in a darker shade of blood. He sank to his knees, Joey's refusal being the last thing he heard. He didn’t hear Joey shout apologies. His grip on life weakened, but he didn’t cease to gag and vomit out more and more striped carnations.

Kaiba's corpse hitting the ground caused Joey to scream in agony, and the flowers Seto vomited out looked like a perfectly arranged bouquet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You're still ALIVE! Great, better than Kaiba I'd say *coughs* 
> 
> Oh.. petals.. Fuc*
> 
> Xoxo Sei <3


End file.
